


Not In That Way (Part 2)

by Samioli



Series: Not In That Way (For Now) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a jerk but then hes sorry about it, Unrequited Love, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli
Summary: Tony knows that Peter's hiding something.So of course, he follows him.(Sequel to Not In That Way. I recommend reading it first, although it is not necessary)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No De Esa Manera (Parte 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925878) by [amdc1597](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdc1597/pseuds/amdc1597)



> Hi everyone! I was really suprised at the feedback I got for the first work in this series. Thank you so much!
> 
> This is basically the first story but in Tony's point of view.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes, and please comment and kudos if you liked it!

Peter was hiding something.

The kid was pretty crappy when it came to hiding secrets. It was a wonder how nobody ever found out about Spiderman, although Tony would say that he’s helped a lot with hiding Peter’s identity.

The kid had been more jumpy lately, always in his room, always making excuses, and always nervous.

So naturally, Tony did what was best.

He followed him.

Okay, in Tony’s defense, the kid had been acting very strange lately. Turning down chances to patrol, turning down chances to practice fighting. Hell, even turning _him_  down when it came to get-togethers.

Something was wrong, and it worried Tony. So when Peter left the tower to “go to May’s”, he waited a bit and then let the tracker on Peter’s suit do the work. Once the kid stopped moving, Tony found the location and told Happy the address, getting into the car.

“Okay kid,” He mumbled to himself, “Time to find out what you’ve been hiding.”

Happy started the car and all that Tony could hope was that Peter was okay.

* * *

 

A coffee shop was the exact opposite of what Tony was expecting. Here he was, with his goddamn suit, ready to bust in and save his kid while the kid just wanted some damn coffee.

Tony needed to go to therapy.

“Boss? Should we go?” Happy asked, not sure why they were still there. “I think...I think I’m gonna make sure everything is alright in there,” Tony said, remembering how Peter had been acting. Ignoring Happy’s judgemental look, Tony walked out of the car and into the coffee shop. Looking around, he couldn't find the kid anywhere. That is, until he heard him. “Hi everyone,” Peter spoke out, looking incredibly nervous. “My name’s Peter. I’m gonna be singing a song called “Not in That Way". I hope you enjoy.”

The kid started strumming the guitar.

 _Singing?_ This whole thing was about _singing?_ Tony looked away, preparing for the worst.

It never came.

Instead, a soft, gentle, and sweet voice came out, drawing his attention on stage.

_And I hate to say I love you_

_When it’s so hard for me_

_And I hate to say I want you_

_When you make it so clear_

_You don’t want me,_

_And I’d never ask you, cuz deep down I’m certain I’d know what you say,_

_You'd say “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you, but not in that way"_

Jesus _Christ_. Not only did the kid sing, but he sang _well_.

Peter knew how to put emotion into it, trying to draw his audience in with his pain. And it was working. Whatever the kid felt, Tony wanted so badly to just scoop him up and tell him everything would be okay.

It sucked to see Peter hurt like this.

_And I hate to say I need you_

_I'm so reliant, I'm so dependent, I’m such a fool_

_When you're not there I find myself singing the blues,_

_Compare, come face the truth_

_You will never_

_Know that feeling_

_You will never_

_See through these eyes_

Peter wore the pain on his face, closing his eyes as if he was in agony. Tony was drawn to his performance along with many other people in the coffee shop. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Peter never came to him with this. After a year of working with him, Tony thought Peter would trust him by now.

_I‘d never ask you, cuz deep down I’m certain I'd know what you'd say_

_You'd say “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you…”_

There was a short break in the song as Peter continued.

_“But not in that way,”_

_You'd say, “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you…_

_“But not in that way.”_

Peter finished the song with a soft voice filled with emotion. He looked up at the sound of clapping and whooping with a shy smile. “Thank you everyone,” The younger man leaned down to grab his guitar, unaware that Tony was present.

“Peter?”

“ _Tony?_ ”


	2. Chapter Two

The kid looked like a deer in headlights, probably nervous that the jig was up. If it was any other time, Tony would make a joke, or maybe even criticize the boy for making him worry for nothing. “Kid, since when in the hell do you know how to sing? Especially like _that?_ "It was safe to say that Tony was impressed; the fact that he actually felt for Peter as he was singing was remarkable to him.

“I, um” Peter was looking around, not sure how to get out of the situation. Seriously? The kid had a amazing voice and now he was playing shy?

Tony absolutely did _not_ find it cute.

Not at all.

“No need to be shy Petey, that wasn’t even half bad.” He mumbled to himself, “Not bad at all actually.”

Of course, he was heard.

Stupid super-hearing.

All was forgiven when Peter looked up at him, blushing, eyes filled with hope. “You, uh, you liked it?” The kid asked, as if it wasn’t one of the best performances that Tony has seen in his life.

Sometimes Tony wanted to pinch his stupid cheeks. “With a voice like that, how could I not?” He stalked towards the door, not wanting to stay too long and get recognized. He looked at Peter. “Well? You coming or not kid?”

After Peter followed him, they walked in a comfortable silence, Tony wanting Peter to know that he could trust him. “Is there a reason you didn’t tell us?”

Peter used to come to him with everything, whether it be homework, bullies, girls. Lately it felt as if the boy was trying to keep his distance. And to be perfectly honest, it stung. Peter shrugged. “I guess I thought it was kinda stupid and embarrassing,” He rubbed his neck. “But after awhile I needed uh, a way for my feelings to get out.” The older man considered making a joke, but decided against it.

“Yeah kid, teenage years can be enough without being a superhero. I can’t imagine how you do it. I’m glad you can have an outlet for this kinda stuff.”

“So, who’s the girl you’re pining after?”

The sputtering of the teenage boy made Tony smirk. “I uh, what do you mean?”

“‘Not In That Way’? Really? You must have it bad, kid. Now tell me, who is she?”

This is what parental figures did right? Prod for information?

Sighing, Peter replied. “S’not a girl,” And that, was something Tony didn’t expect. Peter was looking at him, nervous and expectant for an answer.

“Ah. That, that explains some things actually,” Was this what Peter’s been hiding all this time?

“Welcome to the bi club, kid!” He patted the kid’s back, grinning. The conversation about sexuality went on for a bit longer until he went back to the matter at hand. “So, who is he? And why do you feel like he doesn’t like you back?”

Peter licked his lips, answering with “He’s...unavailable.” He looked down, sadness written all over his face.

“Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Not into guys?”

Peter stopped in his tracks, giving Tony a look of annoyance. “Why do you care anyway?”

“Kid,” He said slowly, looking at Peter right in the eyes, “The way you were singing that song? Heartbreaking. I’d thought you’d want to talk.”

Quietly, Peter finally replied. “More like it’s illegal,”

Illegal? What the hell did he mean by- “Oh.” Tony realized. “So he’s older. Well kid, that’s a tough spot to be in. I guess all you can do is wait.”

“That won’t change anything!” Peter blurted, sitting down on the bench they found. “He’ll always think of me as just a kid,”

Tony frowned. “Well, you are a kid.” All he got back was a glare.”By law you are! Look, maybe when you finally turn 18 he’ll see you as a grown adult.”

Peter was silent for a while, before he spoke in a soft, broken voice. “It hurts, Mr. Stark. It hurts a lot.”

Tony wanted to do so many things at that moment. He wanted to wrap Peter up, to keep him safe from heartbreak, safe from the cold world. But all he could do was say, “I know Peter. I know.”

And it hurt like hell.

* * *

 

Tony let Peter stay at the tower before they had dinner together. Peter finally agreed to it, after weeks of asking. Things still felt a bit off between the two of them, but they were a lot better than they had been before. Walking into the guest room where Peter usually slept, he hears him on the phone with that friend of his.

“The worst thing he can do is break your heart,” The voice (Ted? Fred?) said, trying to sound comforting.

Shaking his head as if his friend could see him, Peter answered “No, the worst thing he could do is kick me out of the Avengers,”

Huh. That sounded interesting.

“Who’s kicking you out? Other than me, that is,” Tony joked, as he usually did, but noticed something immediately wrong when Peter turned sheet white. There was cursing on the phone and then a click which would’ve been funny if Peter didn’t look like he did right now. Peter started breathing quicker and heavier and that’s when Tony knew he fucked up. “Peter?” No reply. _Nice going Stark_ a voice in his head said. _Y_ _ou seem to have a talent for fucking the best relationships you have_  .While Tony agreed, he had to focus on what was going on in front of him. “Pete, hey, it’s alright, everything is okay, just breathe for me okay? Just breathe.” He tried to soothe Peter, knowing that touches from certain people calmed him. He gently placed his hands on top of Peter’s, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Peter’s breathing slowed down, and after a while he looked up at Tony, daze.

“Tony?"

“Yeah kid, it’s me, it’s gonna be okay. I shouldn’t have made that joke.” Tony knew how important the Avengers were to him, he shouldn’t have said anything. “I’m sorry.”

However, Peter looked confused. “What joke?”

“You mean you weren’t panicking about that? Jesus, kid, what the hell were you panicking about?”

“I thought,” Peter was still catching his breath. “I thought you heard what I said,”

“I only heard about someone kicking you out of the Avengers. Not that anyone would do that, you're way too valuable. Now, what the hell were you even talking about? What's got you so worked up? You know you can tell me anything, right? No judgement here. You could literally tell me that rubber ducks turn you on and I'd wouldn't care." Okay actually, maybe he would care. “Okay, maybe a little, because that’s kinda weird, but believe me, I’d still care about-”

“I’m in love with you.”

Tony stopped in his ramble.

_What?_

“I’m sorry, what did you just say to me?” He couldn’t have heard right, because it sounded a lot like he sai-

“I said I’m in love with you,” He repeated. Peter laughed weakly, “I know you don’t feel the same. I know you don’t. So please,” He pleaded at Tony. “Spare me this? Spare me this, this whole thing?”

“Kid,” Tony Interjected.

“I’m never going to be more than that, am I? Just a kid.” Peter laughed bitterly with tears in his eyes.

Tony didn’t understand. The kid was 16 and chose him to be in love with out of all people? An almost-50-year-old alcoholic? Wasn’t he supposed to be the father figure? He was supposed to be a role model.

Which was why…

Which is why he never thought about this possibility before. This was no man’s land, he couldn’t stop himself if he thought about it too much. To think precisely about how Peter Parker fit into all of this, how he fit into his life, how he made Tony happier than anything or anybo-

No.

He had to be better. Tony had to be better for Peter.

Peter deserved much more than him. So Tony did what he did best.

He pushed Peter away.

“Because you are! You are just a kid! You're a scared, horny, and confused kid who doesn't know what love is! You just want to latch onto anything that gives you the slightest attention!” Tony yelled, but regretted what he said immediately when Peter’s face crumbled. Suddenly, Peter’s face was emotionless as he turned to the window and revealed the suit.

“Peter-”

He tried to call out, but it was too late.

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.” And with that, he was gone, swinging around in New York City.

Tony sat on the bed for a while, taking in what just happened. It was a wonder if Peter would ever talk to him again.

But it was okay. He deserved it, and Peter deserved much better.

 

Tony needed a drink.


End file.
